


Where Should I Start?

by robinasnyder



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker Fic, F/M, M/M, S8 spoilers, Season/Series 08
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 11:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinasnyder/pseuds/robinasnyder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jody Mills is surprised when she gets a call from 'Roger' days after her near death experience and  him running out on her at dinner. She's more surprised to discover he's the reason she nearly died.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Should I Start?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ship Meme](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/21863) by Amayakumiko. 



She got the call maybe 72 hours after she nearly choked up her own lung. Roger had been gone by the time she got out of the bathroom, and she’d had no idea what happened except that it seemed like the type of crap Bobby used to deal with. She’d called the Winchesters and they told her not to worry. She sort of hoped they’d tell her what the hell was going on. 

72 hours later she got a call from Roger. Except that he said his name wasn’t Roger, it was Crowley, the King of Hell. He was calling to apologize for leaving her at the restaurant. And he apologized for nearly killing her. He said he was trying to atone. 

He was calling on Dean’s phone. 

She demanded to talk to Dean. Crowley sounded like Roger. It was definitely Roger’s voice, but it was softer, with no confidence at all. It was supplicating. She half expected that he thought she would yell at him. She thought about it, but she didn’t. 

She did tell Dean she needed an address, because people had fallen from the sky outside of their town (though not in her jurisdiction, thankfully) and she was taking her two week vacation and coming down. Dean gave her an address to a bunker in Kansas. She packed her bags and drove down immediately. 

Honestly she was more than a little appalled by the state of them. Sam looked like he wanted to keel over, though all of them assured her he looked better than he did only a few days before. Dean was on edge, hovering next to another man who Sam quietly explained used to be an Angel of the lord. When she asked why the angel hadn’t helped with the dead were rising a few years back, Sam shook his head and promised an explanation later. Kevin was maybe the least worst off of them all. He at least looked healthy, though it didn’t take long for her to find out his mother had been killed (and by whom). Jody imagined her own son would have been like Kevin if he’d lived. 

And then there was Crowley. 

He sat away from all of them, especially Kevin who glared at him whenever they shared the same room. Sam would sit next to him and the pair would talk quietly. Dean didn’t talk to him at all. Castiel tried to talk to Crowley, but Dean herded him away after only a minute every single time he made an attempt. 

“When do you think we’ll be getting their wedding invitations?” Jody asked, sitting down next to Crowley. He looked at her, nervous and disbelieving before looking back at Dean as he led Castiel to the kitchen. 

“Me? Never? You? It all depends on when Dean will get the balls up to ask.” 

“Has it been going on that long?” 

“I thought one of them would have said something by now, but you can’t always be right,” Crowley said with a shrug. “Of course the real question is: why are you talking to me?” 

“You apologized to me,” Jody said. “For what you did. You only had to apologize for running out.” 

“I had to apologize. I had to repent,” Crowley said. 

“Then why aren’t you out apologizing to everyone you hurt?” Jody asked quietly. Sam and Kevin were reading. Kevin glanced up and saw them. He packed up his books and left. Kevin could only stand so long in the same room as Crowley. Jody didn’t blame him.

“I thought about it,” Crowley said carefully. 

“And?” 

“Before you there were,” he paused, rubbing a hand over his mouth. “Many others I’d killed, just to make the Winchesters stop. I could go and apologize to their families, but what good would that do? You see with the Winchesters what happens when you give people an enemy. They’ll kill themselves to kill you. No, better they think it’s a stroke of some kind. It’ll be easier to get over.” 

“Could you bring them back?” 

“Now that, my dear, is the real irony of it all. As King of Hell I could have brought them all back, good as new. But I never would, because I didn’t care. Now I care, but I don’t have the power. Even if I did, undoing it would just make my soul blacker. Using demon powers.” 

“That’s… wrong,” Jody said. She didn’t know how to take it. Crowley snorted and looked at her. A deeply sardonic smile was set on his lips. 

“Seems to me the Big Man upstairs tripped over his own feet with this whole deal making bit,” Crowley said. “But there’s nothing I can do. And that still doesn’t answer why you’re still talking to me.” 

“Sam said you were like, what 95% human?” Jody asked. 

“87.73, I’d say,” Crowley said with a tiny bit of a smirk. 

“And you’re trying to atone for what you’ve done,” Jody continued, smiling a little. 

“Lot of good it will do me. Even before I ruled Hell, I made… deals, millions of them.” 

“But you want to try.” 

“I have to try,” Crowley said. “No other choice.” 

“So, it seems to me you aren’t as bad as they say you are,” Jody said.

“I was,” Crowley said. 

“Yes, but you aren’t anymore,” Jody said. 

“And they had a good reason to fear me and to hate me.” He spoke slowly but deliberately. 

“Do they still?” 

“Now you’re just being nosy,” Crowley said, but she could practically hear that sardonic smile on his lips, though he’d turned his head away. 

“Why don’t we start over,” Jody said. She shifted, stretching a bit so she rested more on her hip, angling her body toward him so she could see him. So what if it showed herself off more obviously than before?

“Okay,” Crowley said. “How exactly do you propose we do that?” There was the bite of the darker part of him. Jody smirked. 

“Take me out on another date. Tomorrow Night. Leave Roger at home this time.” 

“You really think that’s wise?” Crowley asked. He was looking at her now. His eyes flicked over her body before settling back on her face.

He was hesitant, but under that hesitance was just a bit of bad. It reminded her of Bobby, just a little, and her husband. What could she say? She had a type. She liked guys who were more than a little dangerous. 12.27% evil seemed like just the right amount to her. 

“So?” she asked. 

“So, what?” Crowley asked. 

“Are you going to ask me out?” She asked. 

“Will you go out with me?” he demanded more than he asked. He looked at her like he didn’t know where she got the gall. 

“Yes, Crowley, I will. I’ll even talk to the Winchester about a restaurant. Be ready to go by six,” she said. She got off the sofa and left, whistling as she went. 

Maybe she did stop and turn around to see him watching her bum was she walked out. And maybe she did wink. And maybe she did cackle when he blushed.


End file.
